Talk:Sanjuan Wolf
Biggest Giant Just got to point out that this freak is the newest holder of Biggest Giant in One Piece. For evidence, see here with Jr. in front of Marineford. Jr. only comes up to a third of the structure and that's only from a distant. San Juan is practically more than half the size of the structure based on the Marine Kanji next to him.Mugiwara Franky 13:41, February 17, 2010 (UTC) I don't know about that yet. They might have the same height. Here's another picture that i think is off him: http://www.mangafox.com/manga/one_piece/v54/c529/6.html Judging by the size of the cage, he doesn't seem bigger than oars jr. Also, wouldn't his first appearance be ch529, although it's not confirmed that the giant in the picture is him, but his face looks the same. --1201 14:11, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :The shape of the giant's head looks the same but his face is very unclear. He looks more like Saul than San Juan.Mugiwara Franky 14:32, February 17, 2010 (UTC) This is San Juan. This giant's head is round at the chin and unshaven. The giant in the cell looks like he has a beard.Mugiwara Franky 14:38, February 17, 2010 (UTC) You're right about the beard http://www.mangafox.com/manga/one_piece/v55/c540/13.html, though he could have shaved en route. But yeah, that might not be him.--1201 15:21, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Also, how should we word the thing in the trivia section? Perhaps, "According to Vice Admiral Strawberry, San Juan Wolf is currently the biggest Giant alive in the world right now, and it is impossible to confuse him with others"? S.C. Amigo 19:37, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :Good luck with the wording! Because there is two different translations of what Vice Admiral Strawberry says herehttp://www.onemanga.com/One_Piece/576/02/ and herehttp://mangastream.com/read/one_piece/576-65/3, somebody should start with a look at what the raw says.--Uncanny Ultrabeast 20:41, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Is that really San Juan Wolf? I suppose it's a logical guess, given the his appearance and the nickname, but where has it been said that this is San Juan Wolf? - BattleFranky202 03:32, February 18, 2010 (UTC) It hasn't been said anywhere that it's San Juan. It's all speculation at this point. I can't believe that on this site an edit that is such a brazen assumption was even allowed. Subrosian 04:27, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :There is already a discussion on that topic in Blackbeard Pirates. Kdom 06:58, February 18, 2010 (UTC) It's him. Confirmed by the marines in the latest chapter.Gerokeymaster 23:41, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :Actually it's here to be more precise.Mugiwara Franky 13:19, February 18, 2010 (UTC) San Juan in Chapter 539? That's not him. http://www.onemanga.com/One_Piece/539/19/ He doesn't even have the same shaped head and there's no way that San Juan could have fit in that cell with another prisoner being in there (as was seen at another point) when he is as big as Marine Headquarters. I think the citation to chapter 539 should be omitted. Subrosian 04:25, March 11, 2010 (UTC) San Juan Wolf Ok, i know Wolf is supposed to be a level six prisoner and dangerous, but how is it when blackbeard and the rest of the crew killed and got injured. He was just...... there. Even when they were leaving i still didnt see him. I think he's more of the transportation of the crew when they go out to sea. Black Leg Sanji 23:43, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Black Leg Sanji :Not confirmed so its just speculation, although its noted he may not have attacked simply because of his noted childish personnelity. He was still trying to "hide". One-Winged Hawk 23:47, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Is he the biggest? "He is the largest character yet seen in the series." What about the Kraken? I haven't removed anything, but is Surume considered a character now? Pacifista15 Well.. Yeah.. So.......what? Can I take this off or what? Pacifista15 Ehm.. Im pretty sure Wolf is bigger than Surume... Strawberry said he is recognizable because no other creature is that big. 03:00, December 18, 2011 (UTC) What about the monster that appeared in the mist near Thriller Bark? I know nothing has been revealed about that, but didn't it say somewhere that it was a living creature? Maybe we should wait for Oda to reveal it. PhoenixRising101 04:09, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Wait for him to reveal it. The line by Strawberry is pretty definitive, Wolf could be bigger than that thing anyways.... 04:19, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Ah ok. Not arguing or anything, but that 'thing' does live in the mist, so no one probably knows about it. I think Strawberry said Wolf is the largest KNOWN character (by known i mean what they know). PhoenixRising101 04:23, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Size comparison Wolf and some of the largest giants on earth. http://d.f9.photo.zdn.vn/upload/original/2012/03/24/22/52/13326043732075724610_574_574.jpg There are no giants on earth. SeaTerror 18:06, March 25, 2012 (UTC) More importantly, toys aren't canon. 20:18, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Is Wolf bigger than Wadatsumi? What about Wadatsumi? He got WAY huger than he already was when he puffs himself up. You think his puffed up form is bigger than Wolf? Yes, Sanjuan Wolf is still larger. 06:39, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Possibly a devil fruit user? "It is confirmed that this is not due to a Devil Fruit, since he was seen swimming in the ocean" it says but Sanjuan simply is sitting in the water. Due to his size it looks like he's sitting on the seafloor meaning that he could be a devil fruit user but just weakened. And maybe his devil fruit is not stopped by being in water as seen with other devil fruit users. I'm not saying he has one but we should delete that trivia Grievous67 (talk) 12:16, April 21, 2015 (UTC) If he were a Devil Fruit user with that much of his body submerged in water, he'd basically be unable to move or speak, so that doesn't make sense.--Xilinoc (talk) 12:22, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Not really. Both Luffy and Brook have shown to be submerged completely apart head in water and what happens is they are simply very weakened. So basically San Juan Wolf is sitting at the lakebed with water arround him and he's a bit weak and he can still speak Grievous67 (talk) 15:08, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Wolf may be monstrously tall, but I doubt that he could touch the bottom of the ocean. Even if he could, the effect of the water would be too much for him, if he was a Devil Fruit user. 15:21, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Luffy and Brook weren't just "very weakened", they could hardly move. Wolf could still swim and move around.--Xilinoc (talk) 15:42, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Wolf claimed that he was tired from treading water, so he is still able to swim. 16:01, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Okay, it may be possible that Wolf has a Devil Fruit after the Time Skip, but it's certainly not confirmed, and there's absolutely nothing that suggests that he had a Devil Fruit before that, so can whoever keeps trying to claim that he is and always has been a Devil Fruit user on his page give it a rest? 06:27, November 28, 2018 (UTC) Wolf is confirmed to be a Devil Fruit user in Vivre Card databook. All sources are mentioned in references. Cdwp22 (talk) 09:09, November 28, 2018 (UTC) New Databook Indformation The new information contradicts the manga. Manga takes precedence over a databook. The information can be put in trivia though. SeaTerror (talk) 20:16, November 7, 2018 (UTC) I'm not sure how it contradicts the manga. First off, do we have any indication that he had this fruit before the timeskip? But even if he did, nothing in the manga shows that Wolf was swimming in Chapter 595. He was standing right next to the coast of an island, where the water would not be that deep. Blackbeard blamed him for damaging the raft which indicates that Wolf did use it in some fashion rather than swimming to the island. The stuff in the article about him treading water is misinterpretation and speculation as far as I'm concerned. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 20:32, November 7, 2018 (UTC) That level of submersion would be more than enough to weaken him. I say we hold off on the Devil Fruit information until we know more. He may very well have acquired it after the timeskip, but that remains to be seen. 20:40, November 7, 2018 (UTC) He did say "My legs are at their limit... There's no strength in my body (I can't move my body properly/My body is paralyzed)" But regardless, if he's not confirmed to have eaten the fruit before the timeskip, that would make the Devil Fruit information completely valid, especially considering that we know the Blackbeard Pirates have been hunting for Devil Fruits in that timespan. Also, Oda was confirmed to have supervised all of the cards, so I don't think he'd let something as blatant as that go through if it was an error. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 20:49, November 7, 2018 (UTC) I only see one guy on AP claiming that it was supervised and no actual proof. SeaTerror (talk) 21:48, November 7, 2018 (UTC) Here is the link for Naito and Kappei's interview which reveals Oda's supervision: https://one-piece.com/special/usop/detail/20180926_0947.html (MissVampy13 (talk) 03:04, November 8, 2018 (UTC)) Does anyone have the actual card that they can scan for everyone to see? 03:32, November 8, 2018 (UTC) Got the literal translation from JOP now. It said his feet were on the ground in the manga. SeaTerror (talk) 04:52, November 8, 2018 (UTC)